


Christmas isn't complete without you.

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2am ramblings, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oops?, Schmoop, Sorry guys, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, god this is so bad but i had to write it, i didnt know where to put them, my apologies, no liam and zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where all Louis wants for Christmas is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas isn't complete without you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first Larry Stylinson I have ever written and it's probably so bad because I started writing it at like 2am and didn't finish until well after 3.  
> and i'm also really shit at endings...
> 
> comments and kudos make me really really happy so pleaseeeee leave feedback :)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction and i am not affiliated with them in any way, this work is entirely fictional.

It's the winter of Louis' 26th year and he's moping. Namely because his 26th year is coming to an untimely end and his 27th year is about to begin. But he isn't moping just because he's getting older and soon he'll be thirty and Louis shudders at that very thought. No, he's moping because as of right now Harry is out with friends from his university courses and he's stuck in his dingy flat with Niall.

 

That isn't a bad thing though, Niall is great company. Amazing company in fact. It's just that he misses Harry. He misses that if Harry was here then they'd both be huddled together on the couch watching some film that neither of them would like but both far too comfortable to move and turn it off.

 

Louis looks down to the mug in his hands; his Yorkshire tea now cold as he completely forgot about it once he started thinking of Harry. It's been like that for a while now. He'd be doing something and then see something that reminds him of Harry and he'd go off into a daydream where Louis' feelings for his best mate were returned and they were happily together. Louis didn't mean to feel this way; it just sorta happened. He despised the feelings at first, tried to force them away. It was typical that as soon as something so perfect like Harry walks into his life that he would fuck it up by falling for him. He remembers the day when things changed; he and Harry were at some cliche hipster coffee shop and Harry was telling him something that had happened in one of his classes but Louis couldn't focus on the story, he just could not set his full attention on what Harry was saying. Instead his attention was focused on Harry's lips and how much he'd really like to feel them under his lips, how he'd like to feel them on his neck, his collarbones, his stomach and that was it. Louis was a goner.

 

Louis kept his feelings hidden but he knew that eventually they would leak out. Louis expected it, his feelings for the younger boy were growing stronger and stronger and he was bound to spring a leak. And when he finally started to feel them seeping through the cracks and crevices of his well maintained composure he confessed. But he didn't confess to Harry, instead he turned to Niall. The Irish drunk who practically lived on Louis' couch and since Louis' confession Niall had been repeatedly telling Louis that Harry felt the same. That he had the same heart eyes as Louis but Louis didn't believe it. He just brushed it off. Harry would always be his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

So now as Louis sits on his couch watching a re-run of FRIENDS that he's seen so many times that he could recite it word for word. Niall is drinking enough for the both of them and Louis can't help but mope. He sighs as he turns his attention to the television screen where Monica is dancing with a raw turkey on her head and Joey just ran away screaming. Niall is cackling at the screen but Louis can't muster up even a single chuckle and Niall, being Niall notices.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Yeah Ni?"

 

"Wanna tell me what's up?"

 

Louis smiles at his friends kind gesture. Niall always gives him an option whether to tell what's wrong and Louis always declines.

 

This time isn't any different.

 

"Nothing's up Nialler, I'm fine." He says. hoping he pulls off what looks like a smile. Niall nods and turns his attention back to the television where the credits are rolling. The room is silent and Louis hates it. He hates quiet, there has to be conversation and he isn't normally this quiet, he just doesn't have the energy today.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Yeah Niall?"

 

"What d'ya want for Christmas?"

 

Louis breaks his gaze from the TV and looks over to Niall who looks so peaceful, so happy sitting there watching TV, drinking a beer. And that's when the dam breaks and words flow out of Louis like a torrent. "I want a lad who has brown, curly hair that everybody thinks should be cut but it doesn't need to be cut or trimmed because it's perfect. His eyes are a masterpiece in themselves. They can't decide whether they want to be green or if they want to be blue. They're hypnotic and they're beautiful even when they're red rimmed from crying because the stress of one course has got to him and he just breaks downs. That's when his eyes are the prettiest, they shine bright green and it's almost impossible for me to look away. His mouth is a contradiction in itself; it looks so sinful yet some of the most beautiful things come out of there and I could sit and listen for hours on end to his voice whether it be just talking or he's singing. And he has these dimples which just add to the perfection that is his face. I mean he already looks like he was carved from the sky by angels but the dimples just add to the load.

Then his body which he hates; he thinks it's so disappointing but it's quite the opposite. He's so fit and I mean it in both ways. Healthy and attractive. He has a wide range of tattoos and each and every one of them has their individual secret which he refuses to tell me and that bothers me so bloody much. It's gotten to the point where I want to lay him down and make him explain every single one of them because the curiosity and the secrets are driving me insane. Moving on further down his body you get to to his legs and to sum them up they're incredible. He has legs that go on for days on end and when they finally do end and meet his feet, you find out he's pigeon-toed which just makes him that much more endearing.

And he's so respectful of everything and everyone, he's polite and kind and caring and it winds me up when people don't treat him with the same amount of respect that he treats them with. He deserves the respect of everyone. And I really like him and I want to be able to call him mine but I can't because he isn't mine and he doesn't feel the same the way and it physically hurts but I'm not going to do anything about it, of course I'm not. I can't risk losing someone like him; if I tell him and he doesn't return those feelings and leaves then I'm done, I'm out. He means too much to me for me to lose him."

 

Louis finishes with a deep breath and he runs a hand down his face. Niall is watching him wide-eyed and it's a while before anybody speaks.

 

"I was hoping you'd say a boxset or something." Niall murmurs and Louis laughs, feeling slightly guilty for laying all of that on Niall, he shouldn't have to deal with Louis' problems but Louis can't help the feeling of relief that washes over him. These feelings for Harry had been a weight on his chest for months and now that he'd finally gotten them out he feels a lot lighter. He doesn't feel as if he's drowning anymore, he feels like he's just treading water.

 

Niall sighs. "You gotta tell him Lou..."

 

"I know I do Ni but I just can't risk it."

 

"He feels the same Louis, he does." Niall is always saying this whenever he catches Louis watching Harry.

 

Louis repeats his words from earlier. "I can't risk it Niall."

 

"Risk it." Niall says. "You'll be surprised." and then there is no more talk on the matter as the door opens and Harry's walking in, his nose bright red despite being heavily bundled up.

 

Niall takes this as his cue to leave. "Right, well I better be off, don't want the girlfriend waiting any longer." He goes to grab his coat but not before giving Louis a very pointed look which Louis sighs at, nodding. Niall claps him on the shoulder before he leaves. Harry murmurs out a quiet 'bye' before taking a seat next to Louis on the couch. His legs automatically coming up to rest on Louis' legs. Louis smiles at him before asking "Had a good time?"

 

Harry grabs Louis' free hand before saying "Nah, not really, quite boring actually."

 

Louis smiles softly at their hands which are now entwined together, Harry's fingers fitting so perfectly through Louis'. Louis hums "That's what happens when you hand out with oldies Haz."

 

"Hey." Harry squawks indignantly, drawing out the 'y'. "They aren't that old."

 

Louis laughs. "Yeah they are."

 

Harry doesn't reply, he just focuses solely on playing with Louis' fingers and Louis doesn't mind one bit. He wishes he could spend forever like this, just him and Harry. Niall's words from earlier hit him like a freight train. He takes a deep breath, readying himself for what he's about to do and murmurs "Hey Haz?"

 

Harry looks up from where he's messing with Louis' hand. "Yeah Lou?"

 

"I like you."

 

Harry smiles. "I like you too."

 

Louis frowns but he carries on, throwing all caution to the wind as he starts to ramble. "No I mean I really like you. As in more than a friend. Meaning I want to bloody kiss you all the time and cuddle with you and fall asleep next to you and when I wake I want you to still be there and I want you there for the rest of my life. God, Harry you make everything so much more easier for me. When you're out with friends even breathing seems hard and it hurts but when you come back it's like I'm out of pain and everything is good again and I've probably made a right tit out of myself so feel free to leave and never talk to me again..."

 

Louis closes his eyes so he doesn't see it but he feels it when Harry kisses him and he freezes upon automatic reaction but he soon melts into it and he feels like he's dreaming but the way that Harry's lips are moving against his in a way that sends a shudder down his spine proves that he isn't. Harry is kissing Louis as if he won't ever get a chance to do this again and Louis is loving every minute until Harry pulls away, teeth nipping Louis' bottom lip eliciting a whine from Louis that is soon swallowed by Harry. Harry pulls away and Louis pouts at him to which Harry responds by kissing him chastely on Louis' bottom lip. Harry ducks down and bumps noses with Louis before murmuring against Louis' lips

 

"I really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to talk to me about stuff add me on:
> 
> instagram: mel.jayne13  
> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13  
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com


End file.
